El chico del Circo
by Lily Potter Olsen
Summary: Bella Swan se siente atrapada en su pueblo junto con su hermano pequeño. Con 17 años lo único que desea es escapar de allí pero ¿cómo dejar solo a su hermano con su odioso padre? Lo tiene asumido. Tendrá su monótona y odiosa vida en ese pueblo del que nadie se acuerda. Aunque, un día, la vida le repartirá una cartas en donde Bella tendrá que decidir que hacer: ¿Apostar o plantarse?


_**:.:El chico del Circo:.:**_

**Autor: ****Lily Potter Olsen (Antes Amy. Cullen. Black)**

**Disclaimer:**** La trama es completamente mía pero los personajes, por desgracia, no. Pertenecen a S. Meyer, autora con la cual tengo mis redecillas por aferrarse tanto a Eddie y no querer dejarlo para las demás.**

**Nº de palabras:**** 5.999 palabras. (¡Casi! xD)**

**Pareja:**** No puedo imaginarme a Bella y Edward con otros. Ellos son, simplemente, prefectos. También, de forma casi nula, he añadido un poco de Nessi y Jake.**

**Nota****: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".**

¡Espero que os guste! :)

* * *

Uno no sabe que cartas repartirá la vida en la próxima partida. Yo pienso que la vida es un juego de azar, y que para ganar tienes que jugártelo. A todo o nada. Tu eliges.

Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando al jugártela y pierdes, eso puede traer consecuencias para la persona que mas quieres? Yo creía firmemente en el juego, pero no debía sacrificarme tanto. No podía. Me encontraba atada de pies y manos y nada podía hacer. Bueno, sí, algo sí podía hacer, pero lo odiaba. Contar el tiempo que pasaba, quedarme quieta sin hacer nada, intentando parecer invisible.

_Sin hacer nada._

¡Cuánto odiaba ese juego de palabras!

Ver pasar un día tras día, durante diecisiete años de tu vida, deseando poder irte, soñándolo... pero después volviendo a la realidad sabiendo que eso no iba a pasar. ¿Cómo iba a poder dejarlo aquí, solo?

Jacob Swan era la persona que mas quería. Mi hermano de 11 años del que siempre había cuidado, del que siempre había velado. No podía simplemente irme y dejarlo con padre, capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa. Así que, con mis 17 casi 18 años, me encontraba anclada en este odioso pueblo.

Algo bueno en todo esto era que ya lo tenía asumido. No le daba mas vueltas en la cabeza pero...

_De pronto vino él._

Y me puso la mente de patas arriba.

Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que lo vi.

Cuando los rayos del sol estaban saliendo, Jake y yo estábamos saliendo de la casa.

Todo el mundo había escuchado durante los últimos meses los extraños visitantes que vendrían a este recóndito pueblo, un lugar donde nadie iba. Pocas cosas pasaban aquí y que algo como eso viniera aquí era signo de emoción. Desde hacía dos mese atrás, todos murmuraban con expectación, incluso mi hermano y yo. Bueno, mas mi hermano que yo. Yo tenía los pies en la tierra y sabía que eso no iba a pasar. ¿Qué padre nos dejara ir? ¡Ja!

Jake también lo sabía, pero no perdía la esperanza, y de una forma u otra consiguió que diera el paso: preguntarle a padre. Todavía tengo en mi memoria las palabras exactas de esa noche.

_Cuando padre entró a la casa no pasó desapercibido._

_-¿Dónde está la comida?- masculló con voz grave y algo trabajosa._

_Tragué duro e intenté que mi voz no temblara mientras me separaba de Jake que estaba comiendo, y cogí la comida de mi padre de la encimera._

_-Ya está hecha_

_Padre apareció por la puerta y se sentó en su silla. Al ver sus ojos nublados supe que había bebido, como siempre. Rápidamente le puse la comida delante suya. Como un cerdo, se puso a comer._

_-¿Ya has terminado, chico?- le gruñó con la boca llena de comida y fulminándolo con la mirada._

_Ambos sabíamos que eso no era un pregunta._

_-Si, si- musitó Jake y apartó el plato de comida que lo tenía por la mitad. Como siempre._

_-Pues largo- padre le espetó la misma frases de todas la noches._

_Jake le hizo caso y se marchó corriendo sin decir nada._

_-Padre- le llamé susurrando. Quité el plato de Jake y lo dejé en la encimera. Lo miraba deseosa (en cualquier momento, mis manos se escaparías y cogerían un trozo) pero sabía que no podía. Mi estómago empezó a sonar por lo que cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente para calmarme, aunque hizo lo contrario. El olor de la comida me entró por las fosas nasales._

_Aún no. Cuando se fuera, me recordé_

_-¿Hhmm?- gruñó sin dejar de comer._

_-Como sabe, mañana, inauguran un circo que estará por aquí una temporada, y a Jake y a mí nos gustaría ir- expliqué nerviosa. Por dentro rezaba para que dijera que si._

_-No pienso daros ni un solo céntimo para que os lo gastéis en esas tonterías. Sabes, niña, que el dinero en esta casa lo necesitamos._

_Sí, por supuesto, ¿para gastártelo mejor en tus borracheras? ¿Para gastártelo en tus copas mientras Jake y yo necesitamos hacer lo imposible con el poco dinero que nos das para comprarnos la ropa y los útiles del colegio? ¿Para que después no nos dejes comer tranquilo, la poca comida que nos das?, quise decirle pero me callé. Ahora mismo, en su estado, era mejor no decirle nada si no quería que me pasara algo._

_-Por supuesto, no vamos a entrar. Será un rato y solo veremos las instalaciones y eso- me apresuré a decirle-. Veremos los animales desde afuera._

_Se quedó callado por unos segundos y cuando empecé a creer que diría que no, para mi asombro dijo:_

_-Ni se os ocurra liarla._

_Y eso fue para mi un permiso._

En un principio no me lo podía creer. ¡Qué fácil! Pero igual no cuestioné nada. Era mejor no saberlo, por si acaso cambiaba de opinión.

En la calle, una bisa fresca me impactó en la cara. Ya, tan temprano, se podía saber que hoy sería un día caluroso, por lo que ese viento no vendría mal cuando el sol apretar al medio día.

Conforme andábamos, sentía las pocas monedas que había podido ir consiguiendo con lo escaso (y a veces nulo) que nos daba padre todos los meses y algún que otro trabajo chapuceros que padre no sabía. Éstas sonaban en el bolsillo de el mejor de mis pantalones (igual estaba un poco roto). No había cogido todas la que tenía, por supuesto. En el bolsillo solo había tres monedas y las otras pocas se encontraban en una pequeña bolsa, bajo el viejo colchón donde dormíamos Jake y yo.

Miré de reojo y pude ver a Jake con la mirada brillando de emoción, alegría y entusiasmo. Yo a mi vez, sonreí también. Igual que él me sentía así. Es decir, también deseaba ir y además, amaba ver a Jake de esa forma.

En el pueblo ya se podía ver actividad en la calle: gente abriendo sus tiendas, personas yendo al trabajo, algún que otro niño madrugador...

Pasamos por la plaza principal el pueblo y conforme más nos acercábamos al lugar donde estaba el circo (a las afueras del pueblo) Jake se volvía mas inquieto.

En la plaza del pueblo, de pronto, Jake se paró. Yo a su lado, también lo hice para que no se quedara atrás y me giré para verlo confundida. ¿Qué le pasaba? Me encontré a un Jake que miraba embobado un punto a lo lejos. Seguí su mirada y vi el puesto de frutas de la Señora Collins y allí estaba ella cogiendo una manzana, pero no estaba sola.

Una niña estaba su lado sonriendo alegre y con entusiasmo cogió la manzana que le tendió la señora Collins. Llevaba un vestido verde agua hasta la rodillas. Su pelo era de color cobrizo y le caía en cascada hasta por debajo de los hombros terminando en unos rizos. Era una niña muy bonita.

-¡Muchas gracias, señora!- le agradeció y se marchó corriendo. Pasó por nuestro lado y siguió la calle por donde nosotros íbamos hasta perderse de vista. Volví a mirar a Jake y lo encontré mirando fijamente el lugar por donde había desaparecido esa niña.

Era niña no estaba en el colegio de Jake, me dí cuenta.

Jake no se había movido en ningún momento.

-Tierra llamando a Jacob, conteste por favor- bromeé. Al parecer ya volvió la _Tierra_ porque pegó un respingo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- murmuró confundo.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada mientras me reía.

-Nada, nada- le respondí-. Anda, vámonos ya.

-Si, claro.

En el camino que nos quedaba, noté a Jake mas distante, metido en sus pensamientos. No le dije ni pregunté nada, ya se le pasaría, aunque podía imaginarme por donde iban los tiros...

Una enorme sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro cuando divisé las instalaciones del circo.

Una carpa de color blanca gigante sobresalía ante todo eso. A un lado de eso, a una distancia prudente, distinguí varias caravanas. Entre ellas, como en el pueblo, se podía ver como empezaba ha haber actividad. Mujeres, hombres e incluso un niño me pareció ver por allí. También alejado de las caravanas, se encontraban los animales. Siete caballos, dos ponis, cuatro elefantes, un león y tres tigres, un camello... ¿Eso que corría por ahí era un mono?

Jake, ya de nuevo conmigo y no con sus pensamientos, soltó un jadeo a mi lado.

-¡Es impresionante!- exclamó con una sonrisa igual de grande que la mía.

-¿Vamos?

Asintió con emoción.

Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco y cuando quedaba pocos metros para llegar una duda creció en mi. ¿Nos dejarían estar ahí? No me había parado a pensar eso. ¿Y si solo podían estar los que trabajaban allí? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Jake? No teníamos dinero para poder entrar a verlo, así que era esto... o nada. Y esto muy pronto se podía convertir en nada, también

Pero al ver la cara de Jake mientras nos acercábamos, dejé de pensar en eso. Le dije que vendríamos y lo pasaríamos bien.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando y nos quedamos parado justo al lado de la cerca que rodeaba a los elefantes. Los miraba fascinada. Los animales desde siempre me habían gustado. Desde pequeña había querido tener un perro o gato pero padre no me dejaba. Como mucho tenía, temporalmente, a los gorriones crías que se caían de su nido. A estos, nada mas saber volar, los dejaba libre.

Conté tres elefantes adultos y una cría. No pudimos evitar reírnos al ver como la cría bebía del abrevadero por la larga trompa. Era tan mona.

-¡_Thea_, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!- escuché de pronto la voz aguda de una niña. Me sonaba conocida.

Jake y yo nos giramos a donde escuchamos la voz y vimos a la misma chica del mercado. Iba siguiendo a una perrito empapado.

_Thea_ se acercó a nosotros y me empezó a olisquear una de mis piernas. Verla ahí pequeñita (no me llegaba a las rodillas), con su pelo pegado a ella... me causaba mucha ternura.

-¡Hey, hola!- la saludé mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

La niña llegó a nuestra altura. Ahora, el pelo lo tenía recogido en una coleta baja.

-_Thea_, eres una traviesa- jadeó en busca de aire-. Siento mucho si os ha molestado

-Oh, no, para nada- le sonreí a la niña.

De reojo pude ver a Jake sonreír, de nuevo, embobado mirando a la niña. Tuve que ahogar una risa.

-¿Vives aquí?- pregunté curiosa a la niña. Ella asintió.

-Sip. Me encargo del cuidado de los perros- entonces me miró frunciendo el ceño, como dándose cuenta de algo- Pero tú no eres de aquí.

Tragué saliva. ¿Nos echaría la niña? ¿Se lo diría al jefe?

-Ehhh... no. Vivimos en el pueblo, solo hemos venido a ver esto. ¿Verdad, Jake?

-¡Sí, claro!

La niña miró alegre a Jake.

-¿Te gustan los animales?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

Jake asintió.

-Entonces tienes que venir- exclamó de pronto la niña cogiéndole de la mano. Si dejar que dijera nada mas, tiró de su mano para llevarlo a no sé dónde- Ahora volvemos, no te preocupes- fue lo único que me dijo.

_Thea_ se fue ellos por lo que, de un momento a otro, me encontré sola en ese lugar.

Vaya... esa niña era muy efusiva. Mientras miraba a mi alrededor intentando averiguar donde estaban me di cuenta que no estaba tan preocupada por él. No creo que esa niña le hiciera algo, además parecía buena persona.

Al final decidí no darle _mucha_ importancia. Dijo que no tardaría mucho por lo que los esperaría aquí.

Mientras esperaba, me acerqué a la cuadra donde estaban los caballos y los ponis. De los siete caballos, dos eran de color blanco, uno era de color negro, otro color arena, dos más eran grises con pintitas oscuras y el último era blanco con manchas marrones. Todos eran preciosos y se notaban que estaban bien cuidados.

Estaba mirándolos fascinadas, cuando, de repente, uno de ellos, el negro, alzó su cabeza para mirarme fijamente. Sus ojos grises me atraparon. Vi como, poco a poco, se iba acercando hasta que finalmente quedó enfrente mía. Titubeando y con algo de miedo, alcé una de mis manos y suavemente la posé en su cabeza. El animal relinchó y se movió un poco pero no hizo nada mas. Estaba muy tranquilo...

-Creía que ese caballo no se acercaba a nadie- escuché de pronto una voz grave. Pegué un salto del susto y rápidamente aparté la mano para girarme para ver causante.

Era un chico. Tendría unos 18, 19 años. Su pelo era color cobrizo y estaba despeinado, sus ojos eran verdes, muy brillantes. En su rostro junto con una mandíbula algo cuadrada, una nariz algo puntiaguda y una creciente barba, en sus labios había formado una bonita sonrisa. Sentí como el aire se acumulaba en mi garganta al bajar, inconscientemente, la mirada. Su pecho estaba descubierto revelando así unos pectorales bien formados por el trabajo. Como parte de abajo, tenía unos pantalones cortos marrones.

Los colores rápidamente viajaron a mis mejillas.

-Emm... yo... creía que...- empecé a murmurar como tonta. Se me había quedado la mente en blanco.

El chico se rió.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- su sonrisa se hizo mas pronunciada. Anduvo unos pasos y se quedó a mi lado, junto a la valla y se apoyó en ella- Parece le caes bien a _Beltz_- comentó mientras lo miraba. El caballo negro, también llamado _Beltz_, ahora trotaba un poco en círculos por su cerca.

-Mmmm sí, es muy bonito- le respondí y no pude evitar mirar de reojo al chico. No se me pasaba desapercibido.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que no deberías estar aquí- dijo de pronto el chico.

Sentí como mi corazón aumentaba de velocidad. ¿No se podía? Pero... ¿Y Jake? Me entró algo de temor al pensar donde podría estar y me reproché el no haberlos seguidos ¿Lo habrían pillado como a mí?

-Lo siento, no lo sabía. Mi hermanos quiso venir y...- mi voz fue disminuyendo del volumen conforme hablaba, no sabiendo muy bien que decir. ¡Genial, Bella!

-¿Tienes un hermano?- preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor como si se le hubiera pasado por alto. Al no verlo frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Estábamos los dos, cuando vino una niña y se lo llevo- no supe muy bien como explicárselo. Ni yo sabía que había ocurrido.

-¿Una niña? ¿No tendrá, tal vez, el pelo cobrizo como yo?- cayó en lo que le decía y me preguntó mientras que soltaba unas carcajadas. Por un momento me perdí en su risa.

-Si. ¿Sois parientes?

Más tranquilo, asintió con una sonrisa que destilaba ternura. Se notaba que la quería.

-Nessie puede ser un torbellino cuando se lo propone. Pero no te preocupes, si dices que se lo ha llevado a él, no le pasará nada. Ella se ha ganado a todos los de aquí por lo que no le dirán nada si lleva a un amigo a conocer esto- me explicó y sus orbes verdes se conectaron con los mío chocolate. Me guiñó uno de ellos-. Por cierto, encantado. Soy Edward Masen- y estiró su brazo.

Cortada y nerviosa, se la correspondí. Y cuando nuestras manos se unieron, una corriente me recorrió todo el cuerpo naciendo en la mano y llegando a las puntas de los dedos de los pies. Ahogué un jadeo y supe que Edward había sentido lo mismo por su forma de mirarme.

-Yo... yo soy Bella- murmuré mientras apartaba rápidamente la mano la escondía tras de mí. Un hormigueo se había quedado en la zona donde me había tocado. Dios mío, ¿qué me pasaba?- Isabella Swan.

-Un bonito nombre para una bonita chica- me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que me gustó.

Me reí por su encanto.

-Eso es un poco viejo, ¿no?

-Bueno, como ves no se me da muy bien esto.

-Ya, ya veo- le respondí y se hizo un pequeño silencio que corté yo-. ¿Qué ibas a hacer cuando venías para acá?- pregunté curiosa.

Edward al parecer se acordó de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Era hora de darle de comer a los caballos.

-¿Son tuyos?- me giré a verlos y me encontré con que Beltz me miraba.

-No son exactamente mío, pero se podía decir que yo me hago cargo de ellos junto con Rose. Ambos los necesitamos fuertes y bonitos para nuestro número- me explicaba Edward.

Abrí los ojos del asombro.

-¿Trabajas con los caballos?

Al parecer, le hizo gracia mi reacción por lo que soltó unas carcajadas.

-Pues si, ¿qué creías?

-¡Qué ilusión!- exclamé sorprendida. La verdad, no me lo había imaginado como parte de la plantilla de circo, era mas como el chico que cuidaba los animales. Pero, oye, no está mal. De pronto, a mi mente vinieron las imágenes de un Edward montando en esos caballos. Se veía tan guapo... y sexy.

Mis mejillas se colorearon velozmente ante ese pensamiento.

Fue entonces, cuando el sonido del rugir de mis tripas nos alertó a ambos. Al final, ayer por la noche no cené nada y por las mañana no desayunábamos por lo que, estaba desde ayer del mediodía sin comer.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me preguntó con una ceja alzada y su sonrisa.

-Emm... bueno... yo...

-Anda, ven- rió y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Me quedé en el sitio confundida.

-¿Eh?

-Vente, vamos. Todavía no he desayunado. ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos juntos?

-¿Y los caballo? Dijiste que venías a darle de comer.

-No te preocupes. No les pasará nada si comen media hora mas tarde.

-Entonces...¿No te importa?

Sí, ya sé. No debería aceptar esa invitación de un desconocido. Pero por un motivo (gran motivo) que desconozco sentía que con Edward nada me pasaría, porque era... Edward. ¿Tendría algún problema en la cabeza? A lo mejor que había caído esta noche y no me había dado cuenta. Siendo como fuera, no me importó. Además, tenía hambre.

-Para nada. Ven, Bella- me sonrió. Una especie de cosquilleo sentí en mi estómago al escucharlo decir mi nombre. Qué bien sonaba en sus labios...

Tras una mirada, empezó a andar y yo algo nerviosa le seguí. Todavía me acordaba de Jake, pero Edward me había dicho que estaba con Nessie (¿Qué nombre es ese? Tengo que acordarme de preguntarle a Edward) y que no le pasaría nada. No me quedaba tranquila del todo, pero no estaba tan preocupada.

Me coloqué a su altura y Edward me miró para sonreírme con esa sonrisa suya de lado. Me quedé mirándola, sin poder apartar mis ojos, por unos segundos.

-¿Vives en este pueblo, Bella?- empezó él la conversación mientras andábamos. Nos cruzamos con dos hombres que iban en dirección de los animales, y ellos nos miraron confundidos, seguro que preguntándose quién era yo pero no cuestionaron nada y siguieron para delante.

-He nacido y crecido aquí- le respondí y me entró la curiosidad- ¿Y tú? ¿De dónde eres?

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio meditando su respuesta.

-¿Te digo la verdad?- cuestionó por fin. Obviamente asentí- No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Pues eso. Desde siempre recuerdo mi vida en el _Circo de los Hermanos Denali-_ se encogió de hombros- Por lo que no sé en qué Estado me tuvo mi madre.

-¿Y no le preguntaste a tu madre?

Sus fracciones se endurecieron y por un lado me arrepentí el haberle preguntado. No le traía buenos recuerdos. Por otro lado, tenía curiosidad por este chico.

-Mis padres, al nacer yo, me dejaron aquí al cuidado de Eleazar, mi tío. Él se hizo cargo de mi y es como mi padre. No volví a saber nada de ellos hasta hace 11 años que vino mi padre biológico a traer a mi hermana, Nessie. Después se marcharon y no supe mas de ellos- llegó un momento, en medio de su relato, que se paró y miró al suelo con profundo odio y sus puños se cerraron con rabia.

Un cacao de sentimiento se adueñaron de mi. Tristeza, pena, sorpresa, indignación, rabia, furia... Todo por esos padres que no se hacían cargo de sus hijo. Que no asumían las consecuencias de sus actos. Estaba segura que si en este momento aparecían los padres de Edward (cosa imposible) habría una pelea... y no sabía por qué. Solo lo conocía de un momento... ¡Ya no sabía ni que me pasaba!

-Lo siento. No quise preguntarte eso...- murmuré. Edward tardó unos segundos en contestarme. Primero tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces para tranquilizarse.

Alzó la mirada y la posó en la mía. En esos ojos verdes pude ver inquietud, alegría y ¿eso era confusión?

-No te preocupes, Bella- y me dio esa sonrisa suya que desde ahora la había catalogados como mi favorita- Tú no sabías y preguntaste, fui yo el que quiso contarlo.

Aún así...

-Yo no tengo madre- le empecé a contar un poco de mi mientras empezábamos otra vez a andar. El se había abierto a mi, ¿por qué yo no? Vi como hizo el amago de hablar pero lo corté con una pequeña sonrisa-. No te preocupes tú tampoco. Lo tengo superado. Murió cuando Jake nació.

Yo tenía 6 años cuando eso pasó, y lo poco que recuerdo de ella no era muy... agradable. De los dos, siempre el que mejor me trataba y cuidaba fue padre, hasta que mamá murió y él cambió. Y ya, bueno, todo como ahora.

Ninguno de los dos quisimos seguir pensando en esas cosas por lo que cambiamos de conversación a algo mas ameno.

-Entonces has estado toda tu vida en el circo, ¿no?

-Pues sí, no conozco otra cosa que no sea esto, pero me gusta este ambiente.

-¿Se te puede decir, entonces, _El chico del circo_?- bromeé.

Edward se rió y yo lo acompañé.

-Entonces tu serías _La chica del pueblo_- me siguió él.

Algo en ese palabras no me gustó. Me recordó que estaba anclada aquí.

Intenté olvidarme de eso por ahora.

Entre risas, nos acercamos a una caravana no muy grande de color blanco. Como un caballero me abrió las puertas para que entrara primero. Por dentro no era muy espaciosa, pero era acogedora.

-¿Vives solo?- pregunté al ver solo una cama.

-No. Aquí vivimos Nessie y yo- me contestó mientras me pasaba una rebanada de pan.

Oliendo su aroma delicioso, rápidamente le di un bocado. Mmmmm. Enfrente, también me colocó un vaso de leche.

-Gracias- le sonreí muy agradecida la cual el correspondió mientras se colocaba una camiseta.

Ambos nos sentamos uno en frente del otro con la mesa de allí en medio y ninguno pudo apartar la mirada del otro. Me tenía hechizada...

Desayunamos en un cómodo silencio. Cuando terminó, con mi sonrisa favorita me preguntó:

-Me fijé antes. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a darle de comer a los caballos?

-¿De verdad? ¡Me haría mucha ilusión!- exclamé contenta- Pero... ¿no te dirán nada?- cambié mi expresión a una preocupada e indecisa. A lo mejor le metía en lío o algo por estar aquí. Quizás debería irme...

-Te dije que no te preocuparas- me reprochó en broma- Todo está bien

Y no sé muy bien como lo consiguió pero al fin, de un momento a otro me encontraba de nuevo en la cerca de los caballos junto con Edward. Con cuidado, Edward abrió la puerta y con una mirada me invitó a pasar.

Un poco intimidada lo hice, y, para mi sorpresa, _Beltz_ se acercó a mi. Cuando estuvo a mi altura bajó su cabeza para conectar nuestras mirada. Le acaricié el lateral de su cabeza.

-Como te dije, es impresionante como se comporta _Beltz_ contigo- me comentó Edward. Su voz se oía lejana por lo que me giré y lo encontré viniendo hacia aquí con un cubo en casa mano.

Fue realmente divertido y emocionante dar de comer a los caballos. La mirada de Edward cuando los observaba era de completa adoración, le encantaba su trabajo.

-El apodo de Nessie se lo pusimos nosotros- me explicaba mientras cepillaba a uno de los caballos blanco. _Duquesa_, me dijo que se llamaba.

Le había preguntado por el nombre de Nessie y al contrario de enfadarse, como imaginaba, se rió.

-Su nombre en realidad es Vanessa, pero se lo acortamos desde chica.

Ya tenía mas sentido.

En ese momento un voz conocida me llamó.

-¡Bella!

Jake se encontraba al otro lado de la vaya y me saludaba con una sonrisa. Tenía los pelos mas desordenados que cuando lo vi por última vez. A su lado se encontraba Nessie que también llamo a Edward.

-¡Hola, Edward!

Éste los saludó con una sonrisa y un asentimiento antes de dar la última pasada al cepillo. Cuando terminó y estuvieron los caballos listos, nos acercamos a ellos.

-Jake, ¿De dónde vienes?- le pregunté sorprendida al ver su aspecto. Pelo muy revuelto, en su manga derecha algún que otro rasgón pequeño y conté un corte en su pómulo derecho y dos en el brazo. No era mucho, pero me preocupé un poco. Al contrario de su aspecto, su mirada brillaba con intensidad.

-¡Nessie me ha llevado al lugar de las aves! ¡Ha sido fantástico!- me explicó y un poco mas y brincaba de felicidad.

-¿Pediste permiso a Mike?- preguntó Edward a su hermana con una ceja levantada.

-Pues claro, hermano. ¿qué creías? Además, fue él el que le enseñó todos- se hizo la indignada Nessie. Edward, a mi lado, se rió.

-Vale, vale...

-El señor Mike sacó todas las aves y me las fue enseñando. Bella, tienes que verlo, ¡algunas eran preciosas!...

Jake me estuvo contando todo lo que hizo en el tiempo que estuvo "desaparecido". Al parecer se lo había pasado genial. Me estuvo diciendo, que también conoció a un chico llamado Emmet que era muy grande y muy divertido y era capaz de levantar grandes pesos; a una chica llamado Alice que tenía una compañera peculiar, a todo lados le seguía su amiga _Jeel_, una mona; un joven llamado Jasper que era uno de los acróbatas y a una pareja de adultos que eran los que estaban con los elefantes, se llamaban Esme y Carlisle.

Para mi, todo esto era como si fuera un sueño. No me lo podía creer.

El día fue pasando y yo estaba en las nubes. Pasaban las horas y ya no sabía si Edward no se separaba de mi o yo no lo hacía de él. Ambos estábamos a gusto en compañía del otro y no queríamos separarnos.

Después de estar un rato con nosotros, Jake y Nessie (que en poco tiempo parece que se habían hecho buenos amigos...) se fueron al lugar donde estaban los perros, ya que Nessie tenía sus tareas por hacer y Jake estuvo dispuesta a ayudarla, cosa que alegró mucho a la niña. Cuando se fueron Edward me mostró mi sonrisa favorita. Me dijo que él también tenía cosas que hacer y que si quería acompañarlo. No tenía nada mas que hacer y quería estar con él así que le dije que sí.

Arreglar la caravana, cuidar de los caballos, ayudar a sus compañeros, ensayar su actuación, hacer la comida... Me di cuenta que la vida del circo era muy ajetreada. Uno no paraba mucho tiempo y aunque Edward se disculpaba a mi no me importaba, es más, me divertía mucho y me encantaba su compañía. En todo ese tiempo pude ir conociendo a mas personas que trabajaban allí y todos me parecieron muy agradables. Emmet, como dijo Jake, era muy gracioso y amigable, y muy grande; Alice parecía que era un duendecillo inquieto y alegre y Jasper era algo serio y reservado pero igual me cayó bien, y me pude dar cuenta que le gustaba Alice y que esta le correspondía por la forma mirarse y sus gestos. Para cuando Edward se puso a ensayar (cosa que me encantó ver. Edward estaba incluso, mejor que cuando me lo imaginaba, montado a caballo) apareció la bellísima Rosalie, compañera de Edward. Solo había una palabra para describirla: hermosa. Su pelo rubio, su esbelta figura, sus ojos azules... A su lado me sentía poca cosa... bueno, yo y cualquier chica. Al principio, cuando me vio se mostró algo reservada y fría conmigo pero conforme pasaba el tiempo poco a poco se fue abriendo.

Me sentía como una tonta al tener la boca abierta y no poder cerrarla, pero es que verlos... El número que tenían ellos era, simplemente, alucinante. No se podía describir... Se compenetraban muy bien... De un forma que incluso me hizo sentir... ¿celos?

La tarde casi había caído, y eso solo significaba una cosa para las personas de aquí. Llegó la hora. Empezaba la actuación. Todos debían irse a prepararse, quedaban 2 horas para que empezara el espectáculo.

También, significaba que era la hora de irnos. No le había dicho nada a Edward, él creía que Jake y yo estaríamos en la función (cosa que me encantaría) pero no podíamos, no teníamos para comprar las entradas; así que cuando escuché que empezaba a hacer planes para después de la actuación para salir a cenar tuve que pararle con tristeza.

-Es un poco tarde, sobre las once pero...- estaba diciendo mientras nos acercábamos a la caravana. Jake y Nessie ya estaban dentro y a nosotros nos faltaba pocos metros.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos por lo que los tenía fijo en el suelo y me retorcía las manos de forma inquieta.

-Edward- lo llamé.

-¿Sí?- paró lo que estaba diciendo y me miró sonriéndome como él sabía, causando que mi corazón diera un vuelco. No quería irme.

-Creo que vaya siendo la hora de irme- susurré.

Edward se paró y frunció el ceño.

-Pensaba que te quedarías...

-Sí, bueno, emm -empecé a decir dudosa. No sabía muy bien que decirle. Yo también me había parado unos dos pasos mas adelante y podía sentir perfectamente su mirada clavada en mi nuca. No dejaba que me concentrara bien- Hace tiempo que Jake y yo deberíamos de habernos ido a casa. No podemos quedarnos mas tiempo y padre...- mi voz se quebró al final de la frase. Ay, Dios... No le había echado mucha cuenta, pero ¿cómo reaccionaría padre al vernos llegar a esta hora? Supuestamente solo sería un rato.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Pero no el que tenía cuando Edward me tocaba o se quedaba mirándome de forma... muy agradable; era mas del tipo malo, cuando sabes que te espera lo peor.

-Hey, Bella, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Edward se dio cuenta que me pasaba algo. Rápidamente se había acercado a mi y había conectado nuestras miradas, en la suya resplandecían la preocupación. Acunó mi cara entre sus manos de forma íntima causando que mi rostro se coloreara súbitamente.

-Sí, si...-conseguí. Sus ojos, como siempre pasaba, me habían atrapado de nuevo y me era difícil apartarme. No podía, y no quería. Con solo mirarme, Edward me hacía sentir extraña. Sus ojos verdes llenos de ternura, alegría, vida, preocupación...

Un hormigueo apareció en mi estómago al darme cuenta que poco a poco Edward iba acercando su rostro al mío.

Con mi corazón bombeando a mil por hora, no pude prohibir a tiempo a mis ojos que se fijaran a sus labios. Esos carnosos y sexys labios...

A escasos centímetros de distancia, se quedó quieto y cuando me habló, su dulce aliento me nubló los sentidos.

-Jamás había hecho esto con una chica al día de conocerla. Pero, tú, Bella... tienes algo...

-Cállate y bésame -le ordené con la respiración entrecortada.

Después de darme su sonrisa, junto sus labios con los míos.

En un principio solo fue un simple roce, que hizo poner mi piel de gallina. Como si no estuviera muy seguro, y sintió que no apartaba, pasó a un siguiente nivel.

Sentir sus labios fue maravilloso. El día de hoy para mi era un sueño del cual estaba segura que me despertaría y me daría de bruces con mi realidad... pero conforme pasaban los segundos, y no me _despertaba_, esta realidad fue tomando conciencia en mi mente.

_Me estaba besando con Edward._

Dejé de pensar y simplemente sentí. Sentí su cercanía, sentí su calor, sentí sus labios, sentí su lengua adentrándose en mi boca, sentí su brazos rodearme... Sentí a Edward Masen, un chico del circo.

Cuando ya el aire nos faltaba, nos tuvimos que separar, pero nuestras frentes seguían pegadas y nuestros alientos se mezclaban con fulgor.

-Bella, eres especial...-musitó embobado.

Me sonrojé hasta las trancas.

-¡Edward! ¡¿Qué haces todavía así?! ¡Corre ahora mismo a vestirte!- interrumpió nuestro momento una voz grave.

Muy apurada, rápidamente me alejé de Edward que suspiró frustrado por la interrupción. Miré quien era, y me encontré con un hombre con el pelo marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Éstos miraban con cierta reprobación el ver a Edward así.

-Ya voy, Eleazar, no hace falta que te pongas así- dijo Edward chasqueando la lengua.

Eleazar iba a decirle algo pero alguien a su espalda lo llamó, por lo que tuvo que irse. No sin antes mandarle una mirada a Edward.

Eleazar... me sonaba... Edward había comentado de él antes... Oh, no. ¡ES EL DUEÑO DE ESTO!

El señor Denali nos había pillado. Dios mío, que vergüenza.

-Será mejor q-que me vaya lle-llendo- murmuré con la mirad afija en el suelo y reprochándome el haberme dejado llevar. Di el primer paso, pero Edward ya me tenía cogida el brazo impidiéndome moverme. Me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente...- y cuando me mostró mi sonrisa favorita, cuando volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos, supe por qué me había dejado llevar sin importarme nada.

Hablábamos de Edward.

Edward Masen, el chico que había conocido de un día, el chico maravilloso con el cual había pasado la mejor tarde de mi vida, el chico más alegre, simpático, cariñoso, amable y sexy que había conocido en mi vida, el chico que me trataba como si fuera una princesa en vez de una pobretona anclada en el pueblo, el chico que le encantaba los animales como a mi...

_El chico del circo._

* * *

Casi estábamos en la casa. La noche había caído y solo nos alumbraban las luces de las farolas de la calle.

Tras varios intentos mío por salir, al final Edward me había dejado marchar. Todos y casa uno de ellos me habían sido cortado con un Edward besucón, haciendo que se me nublara la mente y no me acordara lo que me proponía hacer. Al volver a ver al señor Denali caminar ahí enfadado, por su bien, Edward me dejó irme.

Todavía podía sentir la sensación de sus labios en los míos.

Hace poco que había estado con él, pero deseaba volver a verle de nuevo. Maldición.

Faltaban pocos metros para llegar cuando Jake me paró.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jake?- le pregunté con una sonrisa. El también tenía una en la cara y sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Él, al igual que yo, pensaba que hoy había sido un día maravillosa, y creo Nessie tenía algo que ver...

No dijo nada. Simplemente sacó la mano del bolsillo de su pantalón (que había estado ahí todo el camino) y con un guiñó de ojo, estiró la mano. En ella descansaba un tozo de papel doblado.

Confundida lo cogí. Jake caminó unos pasos, seguramente para dejarme intimidad, y me esperó.

Alumbrada con las luces de una farola y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, lo abrí.

_Con tan solo verte allí, solitaria, mirando con adoración a los caballos, supe que mi mundo había cambiado. Pero no supe hasta que punto fue, hasta que no hablé contigo._

_Este día contigo fue muy especial para mí y me encantaría que hubieran muchos más como ese en mi vida._

_Sé que es poco tiempo, pero ¿conoces el amor a primera vista?_

_Concédeme el honor de volver a verte, dulce Bella._

_Tu chico del circo,_

_Edward Masen_

Y tras esas palabras que me llegaron al alma, me dirigí con Jake a la casa, haciéndome promesas que pensaba cumplir a como fuera.

* * *

**·Justita, pero aquí estoy con el fics.**

**Debo admitir que cuando entré en el Reto jamás pensaría que me daría tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Cuatro diferentes... (¡Cuatro!)... tuve que hacer para que, al final, me quedara con este. Empezaba uno, hacía otro, volvía al primero, pensaba en un tercero, escribía en el segundo... hasta que vi el principio de esto y me dije ¿por qué no esto? ¡Y este es el resultado! (¿Cómo quedó? ¿Os gustó?)**

**¿Reviews? :3**


End file.
